Wireless service providers typically design their wireless networks to include a number of partially-overlapping wireless coverage areas. A wireless communication device (WCD) may use these wireless coverage areas during call establishment, as well as to exchange bearer traffic with a radio access network (RAN) during calls. In some situations, the default communication parameters associated with a RAN paging a WCD may not be suitable for all types of WCDs.